hart_juniorthxfandomcom-20200214-history
A Doki's Life (Hart JuniorTHX Style)
Flik - Doki * Princess Atta - Pumpkin (Palace Pets) * Dot - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Queen - Stephanie (Lazy Town) * Alphie - Pluto (Disney) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Leo and Quincy (Little Einsteins) * Mr. Soil - Sportacus (Lazy Town) * Dr. Flora - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Thorny - Donald Duck (Disney) * Corneilus - Goofy (Disney) * Hopper - Robbie Rotten (Lazy Town) * Molt - Kronk (The New Emperor's Groove) * Thumper - Taz (Looney Tunes) * Axel - Balthazar Bratt (Descipable Me 3) * Loco - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) * P.T. Flea - Rafael (Rio) * Francis - Lightning McQueen (Cars 1, 2, & 3) * Slim - The Once-ler (Lorax) * Hemlich - Winnie The Pooh * Dim - Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear Star Command) * Gypsy - Jewel (Río) * Manny - Blu (Río) * Rosie - May (Pokémon) * Tuck & Roll - Pedro and Nico (Río) * Fly Brothers - Yao, Ling, and Chien Po (Mulan) * Thud - Shan Yu (Mulan) * The Bird - The Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Ants - Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas) * Grasshoppers - Various Human Villains * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Ratigan and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids * Flies at Circus - Various Creatures and Cartoons * Baby Maggots - Tommy and Dil Pickles (Rugrats The Movie) * Drumming Tarantula - Thomas the Tank Engine * Circus Fireflies - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc and University) * Flies who throw berries at Manny - Mushu (Mulan) Frank (Hotel Transylvania) and Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Harry and Bug Friend - Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Cricket with "Kid Pull My Wings Off Sign" - Boog (Open Season) * Mime Bug - Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) * Cockroach Waitress - Duck (Skunk Fu; I can share her with Joe Yaroch) * Mosquito Waitress - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) * Slick - Manny (Ice Age) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Vinne (Littlest Pet Shop) * Drunk Mosquito - Scooter (The Muppets) * Baby Birds - Kevin’s Chicks Themselves * Woody (in Outtakes) - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) Chapters * 1. A Doki's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time * 2. A Doki's Life Part 2 - Princess Pumpkin Gets Stressed Out * 3. A Doki's Life Part 3 - Doki's Invention * 4. A Doki's Life Part 4 - The Powerpuff Girls Meet Doki * 5. A Doki's Life Part 5 - Doki Looses the Food * 6. A Doki's Life Part 6 - The Cartoon Human's Villains! * 7. A Doki's Life Part 7 - The Powerpuff Girls Meet Thumper * 8. A Doki's Life Part 8 - Doki's Trial * 9. A Doki's Life Part 9 - Doki Goes for Help * 10. A Doki's Life Part 10 - Rafael Circus * 11. A Doki's Life Part 11 - Rafael Gets Burnt * 12. A Doki's Life Part 12 - City Lights * 13. A Doki's Life Part 13 - Doki Tries to Find Warriors * 14. A Doki's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act * 15. A Doki's Life Part 15 - Dokir's Flight Home * 16. A Doki's Life Part 16 - Doki is Back * 17. A Doki's Life Part 17 - Celebration * 18. A Doki's Life Part 18 - "Circus Cartoon?" * 19. A Doki's Life Part 19 - A Hawkt! * 20. A Doki's Life Part 20 - Pumpkin Apologizes to Doki * 21. A Doki's Life Part 21 - Doki Has a Plan * 22. A Doki's Life Part 22 - Building the Bird * 23. A Doki's Life Part 23 - The Cartoon Villains' Hideout * 24. A Doki's Life Part 24 - The Cartoon Villains' Go Back to the Island * 25. A Doki's Life Part 25 - The Party * 26. A Doki's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations * 27. A Doki's Life Part 27 - The Cartoon's Villains Arrive * 28. A Doki's Life Part 28 - The Powerpuff Girls Run for Their Lives * 29. A Doki's Life Part 29 - The Powerpuff Girls Begs to Come Back Doki * 30. A Doki's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) * 31. A Doki's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) * 32. A Doki's Life Part 32 - Doki to the Rescue * 33. A Doki's Life Part 33 - Rafael Burns the Bird * 34. A Doki's Life Part 34 - The Cartoon's Band Together * 35. A Doki's Life Part 35 - The Fight * 36. A Doki's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Robbie Rotten's Demise * 37. A Doki's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again * 38. A Doki's Life Part 38 - End Credits Category:Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:Candidates for deletion